


i'll check in tomorrow if i don't wake up dead

by nightvile



Series: PacRim AU [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvile/pseuds/nightvile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony always sleeps with a shirt on.</p><p>Rhodey can trace the scars lining up his arm and on his chest into his own body by memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll check in tomorrow if i don't wake up dead

**Author's Note:**

> this is horribly unbeta'd & i'm sorry

It's just about one a.m. and quiet in their bedroom.

Still; motionless.  
Yet still loud enough for him to tell the millions of things running through Tony's head.

Pepper and Bruce lay asleep, curled into each other and unknown to the world in between the two Jaegar pilots.

They've been through this same routine more than enough times to lose count.

Today though, they were just too reckless.  
Too close.

Close enough for Pepper to come running at them the second they step off the launchpad crying and screaming ' _what were you two thinking--you almost **died**! Why would you--why--_ ' before breaking down. Close enough for Bruce to do the exact same once they were behind closed doors. Close enough that Tony chased the rabbit. ~~Again~~

Rhodey's seen the memory long enough that it's now burned into his brain.  
He can feel the scared, horrific mantra spilling from Tony's mouth, the pain of being disconnected, the sounds of ripped metal and crushed bones.  
The pride of the first-ever Kaiju kill and the sinking feeling of a lost friend.

(Rhodey had only officially met Yinsen once, but now it feels like a lifetime.)

Yesterday, War Machine would've been dismantled if it hadn't been for the late-arrival backup.  
Today, War Machine should've been dragged out of the ocean to be harvested for scrap metal, it's pilots waterlogged at the bottom of-

"Stop."

The voice picks Rhodey out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You need to stop. _Thinking._ I know what you think about."

"You're one to talk Tony," the man scoffed.

"I know right? I just _love_ to talk, don't I?"  
He stretched, moving a still sleeping Bruce before hearing a loud _pop_ and relaxing back into the large bed.  
"You need to sleep."

"Says the person who never sleeps."  
Tony shrugged, dodging the jab.

"You don't know what might happen tomorrow. They might need us."

" _Today._ It's already 'tomorrow'. And we shouldn't even be alive.

"Same difference. 'nd the fact that we _are_ alive is _completely_ a bad thing, right?"

At Rhodey's deadpan stare Tony laughed and reached around the sleeping duo to nudge his shoulder, letting his hand linger.  
"I'm glad we're alive. Plus we killed our first category four."

Rhodey laughed at that and scooted closer.

"Technically Nat and Jess killed the Kaiju--we just stood there like idiots."

Tony just shrugged and yawned.

"Counts as a win in my book."  
"Whatever Stark," Rhodey replied putting his arm over the three of them.

"Go to sleep."

"I was waiting on you," Tony answered, puncuated by another yawn.

Rhodey scoffed again.  
"Smart ass,"

he whispered, but Tony was already asleep.

He followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> read on my tumblr???:  
> http://nightvile.tumblr.com/post/94344678371/ill-check-in-tomorrow-if-i-dont-wake-up-dead-pr-au


End file.
